musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Queenadreena
Queenadreena were an English alternative rock band that formed in London, England in 1999. The group were formed by vocalist KatieJane Garside and guitarist Crispin Gray, who had previously collaborated in the celebrated but short-lived band Daisy Chainsaw. The band released four studio albums between 2000 and 2008, as well as the live album Live at the ICA, which was recorded at the Institute of Contemporary Arts. In 2010, the group disbanded and Garside pursued other solo projects, namely Ruby Throat. History Queenadreena formed in 1999 after guitarist Crispin Gray came in contact with KatieJane Garside, with whom he had collaborated with in 1989 when they formed the band Daisy Chainsaw. Garside left Daisy Chainsaw after only several years, and went into seclusion. They were joined by drummer Billy Freedom and bassist Orson Wajih and then released their first album, Taxidermy, in 2000, on the Blanco y Negro Records imprint. After its release, the band's name was changed slightly, from "Queen Adreena" to "QueenAdreena", and subsequent releases reflect this. Billy Freedom was replaced in 2002 by drummer Pete Howard, formerly of The Clash. The band signed with Rough Trade for their second album, 2002's Drink Me, featuring the single "Pretty Like Drugs." Rough Trade dropped them shortly after the release of Drink Me, and Wajih left the band at that time. The band signed with One Little Indian Records and released 2005's The Butcher and the Butterfly with KatieJane's sister Melanie Garside on bass, who left soon after and was replaced by Paul Jackson (not the fusion bassist of the same name). On March 22nd 2005, the band recorded a live album at the Institute of Contemporary Arts in London, with Richard Adams (formerly of Daisy Chainsaw) on bass. The album was released in September as Live at the ICA. In 2007, Queenadreena independently released Ride a Cock Horse, an album composed of early demos. Further line-up changes saw Nomi Leonard becoming the new bass player and, in the latter half of 2008, Pete Howard being replaced on drums by Stephen Gilchrist. On October 8th 2008, Queenadreena released their fourth studio album, Djin, initially only in Japan through Imperial Records. The album eventually saw a UK release in September 2009, but was not actively promoted by the band which, by then, was effectively on hiatus. In 2011, Crispin Gray stated, "I wouldn't rule out some kind of reunion gigs in the future. I don't think there will be another record from Queenadreena though, I would be very surprised myself. I haven't heard from Katie in well over a year and I don’t know where she is." Discography Studio albums Compilation albums Live albums Singles Home videos Members Last known line-up: *KatieJane Garside – Vocals (1999–2009) *Crispin Gray – Guitar (1999–2009) *Nomi Leonard – Bass (2006–2009) *Bambi – Drums (2008–2009) Past members: *Pete Howard – Drums (2002–2008. Provided drums on all albums except 'Taxidermy') *Orson Wajih – Bass (1999–2002. Played on the 'Taxidermy' tour and on the 'Drink Me' album.) *Billy Freedom – Drums (1999–2002. Provided drums on 'Taxidermy') *Melanie Garside – Bass (Autumn 2003–Early 2005. Played bass at the Killing Joke support at the Astoria, London (as seen on the Queenadreena Live DVD), and provided bass on The Butcher and the Butterfly, co-writing several tracks, and played live gigs for over a year before leaving.) *Paul Jackson – Bass (2005–2006. Played live for about a year.) *Michael Vakalis – Bass (May/June 2003. Played on a French tour.) *Janne Jarvis – Bass (Autumn 2002. Played on the 'Drink Me' tour.) *Richard Adams – Bass (December 2002–Spring 2003. Played the 'Crash' live soundtrack, and toured in early 2003. Co-wrote 'Pull Me under' which was played live under the title 'Carpet Burn'.) *Dom Bouffard – Bass (Summer/Autumn 2003. Played on a UK tour.) External links * * Queen Adreena at One Little Indian Records * Queenadreena - Music and videos * [http://wennsrockt.de/queen-adreena Interview and live videos at wenn's rockt! WebTV] * Interview with Crispin Gray on current status of the band References Category:English alternative rock groups Category:English rock music groups Category:One Little Indian Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1999 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2010 Category:Rough Trade Records artists